Aradia/Companion
Aradia is a monster that can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Be buried in my breasts..." "My breasts will feel so soft... You can drown in them as much as you like." "Demon arts are wonderful... I'm able to summon parts of a woman's body." "As she currently is, Lady Cassandra cannot govern the village." "My magical power requires sustenance... I will have to squeeze your semen.: "Succubus Village's Witch... She seems to be a famous magician, but to what degree?" "Mephisto is the name of a skilled wizard who formerly served the Monster Lord. Is Grand Noah's magical advisor a different person with the same name, or..." "I will make you taste the full power of a witch..." "This hill is a nice place. The air is clean and the mana is abundant..." "Miss Candy seems to be hungry again. I must prevent her from eating my breasts..." "Let me give you some freshly squeezed milk..." (+1 Milk) "Let me give you this money..." (+ 4550G) "I condensed my magical power..." (+1 Pitch Black Fragment) "May I have some full moon grass?" (Give 1 Full Moon Grass) *Yes - "I appreciate it..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "It can't be helped, can it..." "Would you please give me some money...?" (Give 2730G) *Yes - "I appreciate it..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "It can't be helped, can it..." *Not enough money - "...No, that's fine..." "May I have some coffee...?" (Give 1 Coffee) *Yes - "I appreciate it..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "It can't be helped, can it..." "Do you like breasts...?" *I love them! - "That's good. From now on, you can drown in my breasts..." (+10 Affinity) *Usually - "An indifferent response... Then I will make you love breasts." *I hate them - "That's a pity... I will crush you with these breasts you hate." "Do you want to fall into breast hell? Or would you like to melt in breast heaven?" *Breast hell - "So you want to fall...ufufu." (+10 Affinity) *Breast heaven - "So you'd like to ascend...ufufu." (+10 Affinity) *You are hell - "You're a rude hero. It would appear you need to be punished..." (-5 Affinity) "It seems that the Magical Girl ritual is starting. I'm also interested, but considering my age..." *That's not a problem at all - "Is that so...ufufu." (+10 Affinity) *Surely it's impossible - "You don't seem to need your life... (-5 Affinity) *I'm a magical girl - "Huh, you are...? That's very impressive... The hurdle is too high for me." "I am a witch... Ufufu, I wonder if you'd like a witch for an older sister...?" *I'd love it - "Well then, would you also love to have your semen squeezed by a witch...?" (+10 Affinity) *I'd hate it - "To hate being squeezed by a witch... How miserable." (-5 Affinity) *I'm also a witch - "Really...? But you don't appear to be in the same occupation..." "I wonder if I should go to the Magic Academy. I have taught myself all along, so I have holes in elementary magic..." *You should enroll - "Fufu, it sounds interesting... Maybe I should send an application form." (+10 Affinity) *You shouldn't enroll - "Not right now, surely... I will continue to study on my own afterwards." (+10 Affinity) *It would be unreasonable at your age - "You don't seem to need your life..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Aradia: "Boys love breasts, don't they...? Would you like to try sleeping in a bed of breasts?" With Odette: Odette: "Oh my, you have so many breasts..." Aradia: "Fufu, aren't they wonderful? I have mastered the magic of breasts." Odette: "If you have that many, I could squeeze lots of milk from you..." Aradia: "W-wait a minute... Stop... Aaaaah..." ' With Emily:' Emily: "Your boobs are really big, Aradia..." Aradia: "If you don't mind, would you like me to give you two?" Emily: "What are you doing?!" Aradia: "They make soft, fluffy cushions... Try using them as pillows..." With Candy: Candy: "Miss Aradia... Are boobies delicious?" Aradia: "The men tell me they're delicious... Though they don't actually eat them." Candy: "They seem to taste like milk...*slurp*..." Aradia: "...Please don't eat them." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Aradia: "Ufufu..." Aradia sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 2nd Action: Aradia: "I need to polish my breasts some more..." Aradia is training in secret... happens 3rd Action: Aradia: "............" Aradia is thinking about lewd things... Aradia has become horny! becomes Horny 4th Action: Aradia: "Breast magic..." uses Bust Union 5th Action: Aradia: "I'll give you this...fufufu." Aradia presents a gift! Milk Category:Monsters Category:Yoma Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2